


Cheating mode

by TLaundryball



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaundryball/pseuds/TLaundryball
Summary: *全是私设*steve/herobrine，或许*暮色mod太久没玩了，可能有bug
Relationships: Herobrine & Steve (Minecraft)
Kudos: 2





	Cheating mode

Herobrine注视着下方的云层。  
“会成功吗？”  
“没准呢，总比什么也不做好。”  
“你说，它会要什么代价？”  
“我不知道。但是如果觉得不值得，你就拒绝。”  
“然后继续和你玩这个没有止境的游戏？”steve难得在herobrine脸上看到这种不知所措、快要哭出来的表情，“但是说到底，我们在和它交换什么？”  
高塔从深渊森林的边缘缓缓显现，空中传来暮色恶魂的嚎叫声。

三个月前，雪原。  
“你听说过herobrine的事吗？”  
Steve继续向山顶走，他的呼吸变成一大片湿润的白汽。  
“你提起了他的名字。”  
“得了，”同行人挥挥手，“这里又不是冒险者的酒馆，没人会受惩罚。”  
“好吧，”steve说，“一个谜团，是所有冒险家都追逐的事情，但也是一个禁区，对不对？人们以寻找他，挑战他，杀死他为荣，可是他们迷惑，他们胆怯，所以酒馆里至今也不允许提起他的名字。”  
“我说steve，你相信herobrine真的存在吗，统治着那三个世界的生灵？”  
“我只相信我亲眼见到的事。”  
两人登上了山顶，如血的夕阳平铺在一望无际的雪地和其间零零碎碎的针叶林上。Steve拿出地图，在上面标出雪屋的方向。  
“那你想不想去，亲眼见一见？”  
Steve扭过头，蓝眼睛里流露出耸动的神色。同伴自知提议唐突，开始漫无边际地插科打诨。  
“嗨，这地儿可真冻手，是不——”  
“为什么找我？你有那么多伙伴，你一定考虑过。”  
“我相信你的实力——和运气。运气！有时候比能力更重要那么一点儿，能让一无所有的流浪汉变成百万富翁。你还记不记得那次探索沉船遗迹的海域，你被水草缠住，周围还有七、八具溺尸？我以为你死定了，可半小时后你又完好无损地出现在对岸的沙滩上，甚至连随身物品都放在身边，在凭空冒出来的箱子里整整齐齐地摆好了。Steve，我亲爱的steve，这就是我总是邀你同行的原因。我相信运气，我他妈的相信天选之人。”

Steve参了团。他作为这片区域里最负盛名的探险家之一，尤其以自带的幸运ex属性为人口口相传。Steve从悬崖上不慎摔下，却落入了一片埋藏着遗迹的水域，steve连续闪避了女巫的十七个喷溅药水瓶，steve只用两颗珍珠就找到了末地要塞，steve…  
“这是迷信。”steve笑着说。  
“迷信也不总是坏事。”

1.  
Steve站在血泊里。他此时的情景很像一位美式电影里的英雄——或是恶棍：他浑身是血，但没有一滴是他自己的。  
Herobrine坐在树枝上，翘着二郎腿，两手干干净净，啃着一个苹果。他俯视着地面上的七八具尸体，想了一想，还是没有把果核扔在上面。乱扔垃圾是不好的，notch可能会生气。  
“你走吧，”herobrine说，“我不杀你。”  
“为什么？”  
Herobrine漫不经心地笑了一下。  
“这是创世神的怜悯。”  
“这不像是，”steve环视着同伴的尸体，“我和他们没有任何不同之处。你有不能杀我的秘密，是吗？”  
“你哪来这么多比话？”herobrine不耐烦了，“尽可以来探索我的秘密，下场不会和你的同伴相差太远。现在快滚。”  
Steve探得了herobrine眼中闪过的慌乱，识趣地转身离去。  
一个苹果核击中了他的后脑勺。等他回过头，herobrine又恢复了之前那漫不经心的笑容。  
“探险家——”他冲steve挥手，“别忘了把我的故事带去你们的世界——”

2.  
Steve成为了大陆上最著名的探险家之一。这么说不太准确：他一直是，在寻找herobrine后无恙而归不过是为这一名声锦上添花。  
他中断了探险，开始在各地的图书馆寻找有关herobrine的蛛丝马迹，最终在林地府邸的图书馆内发现一本没人能看懂的手写书，上面的字迹与他收藏的初版合成书笔迹相同。  
Steve清完了府邸中的怪物和游魂，在茂密的雨林中暂住下来，手写书就放在他的床头。除了寻找食物和燃料，他把大部分时间都花在解密这本书上。  
在解读工作有进展之前，他开始做梦。

第一个梦  
他想起了一些不该想起的事情，那似乎只是断续破碎的记忆，却又像是晦暗错乱的轮回。一开始，他困惑于自己身在何方，房间没有窗子，天花板用自身的光线模拟昼夜的变换。很快他意识到这里是雪屋的地下室，深深掩埋在地底三十米之下，屋内的环境如同一个不应该存在于此地的幻梦，又似乎只有“神迹”二字能够解释。厚实的窗帘，羊毛地毯，墙壁中央的壁炉向架置其上的油画蒸腾着融融暖意。娱乐设施一应俱全，从美食到影片应有尽有，整箱的绿宝石像盐那样随意地堆在墙角。  
屋外目力能及的地方却只有一望无际的雪原。冰尖高耸入云，误入此地的旅人在风雪中化为不再变换姿势的雕像，背包和旗帜像雪地里衰败的花。  
Steve听到了工具敲打的声音，叮，叮叮，清脆悦耳，铁砧撞击钻石。他拿起长剑对准自己的心脏，对面前的人说：让我离开，或者我们一起死在这里。  
面前又传来带着哭腔的声音。  
“我给了你黄金，宝石，附魔的力量，我只是想让你过安宁的生活…我给了你一切，为什么为我只是做一件事，对你而言却是这样困难？”  
“因为没有一件事，值得我用自由去交换。”  
在从梦中惊醒前，steve看到了herobrine的脸。

第二个梦  
他仿佛不需要呼吸似的悬浮在海中，鱼群绕道而行，溺尸也在他周身两米开外掉头。他周围的海水一片澄澈，闪耀着银白色的辉光，让他能看清海底的全貌。他看着海底的人。  
他很灵巧。他几乎做到了一个人类能做的一切，探索深海的财宝，灵活地避开溺尸，在沉船的残骸中穿行。他手中的三叉戟环绕着高度附魔的光彩，他…  
可他是那么脆弱。海晶灯只能照亮小得可怜的区域，一片水草缠住脚踝就能让他惊慌失措，动弹不得。Herobrine冷漠地注视着他，海底的细沙扬起一团阻碍视线的白雾，章鱼攀上他的身体，想从溺水者身上分一杯羹。  
被困住，受伤，挣扎，失去意识…  
Herobrine分开海水，水草和章鱼松开缠人的触手，让他将steve软绵绵的身体扔回沙滩。他盘腿坐在沙地上，慢慢把steve的随身物品都收好放在箱子里，外加一个友情赠送的鹦鹉螺壳。又低头看了他一会儿。  
如果意识清醒，steve就能从澄澈的海面上看到他嫉妒的表情。这表情在一位创世神的脸上并不多见。  
Herobrine叹口气，有些疲惫地离开了。

第三个梦  
从迷宫的尽头一直往北走，穿过住着矮人和地精的峡谷。就是火焰沼泽。住着恶魂的高塔，就在那沼泽的边缘。高塔从深不见底的悬崖下拔地而起，悬崖的底部长着成片的，被巫妖诅咒的树林。树林中一年四季下着酸雨，就连在山洞里也不例外。地面翻滚着恶臭的泥浆和能使人暴盲的剧毒蒸气。尝试从这里跨越平原的萤火虫纷纷坠落，树林里看不到一丝光线。高耸的塔顶藏着城堡主人的宫殿，暮色恶魂就盘踞在此地。  
Steve和herobrine并肩坐在末影龙的脊背上，后者的表情明显不耐烦。两人乘着末影龙穿行在积雨云上方，他们身上的链甲都被巫妖塔的酸雾融化了大半，地面的风景隐没在晦暗的云层下，他注意到自己手上拿着一份地图。  
“herobrine，”他开口说，“之前的事，我感到有一点抱歉。”  
Herobrine像某种猫科动物那样眯起了眼睛。  
“别指望我会原谅你。”  
“好吧。…那你呢？我是说，你是不是也应该表达一下啥的？比如，之前为什么消除我的记忆？”  
“因为我告诉了你我唯一的弱点，而你却根本不值得拥有这些。”

Steve从梦中醒来，他物理意义上朝思暮想的人就坐在他床头。  
手里拿着那本手写书。  
“想听故事吗？”herobrine冲他挥挥手里的书，“是notch的一些牢骚，用来当作无聊时光的消遣相当不错。你想听哪些部分？”  
“关于你的部分。”

Notch的日志：  
P10/ 我创造了herobrine，让他分担一部分创世的工作。不得不说一个人设计地形实在有点儿…无聊。  
（稍晚一点）…很快我就发现我犯了一个错误：我创造了一个和我几乎同等权限的人，却同时让他拥有自我意识。Herobrine按自己的喜好行动。尽管现在他是一位体贴的伙伴，但这样的隐患仍让我担忧：我害怕他会失去控制。他总会的。  
P21/ …第三次remove herobrine的尝试也失败了，或许我应该从其他角度入手。  
P43/ …难以置信！我发现了steve，一个在我创生herobrine时的小小bug，现在却帮了我大忙：他们共用一套相同的核心代码，却是两个不同的个体，我做了一点小小的改动，这样在其中一位的生命信号消失时，另一个也会一起死亡。  
我是不是忘了提起这计划最妙的地方？Steve是位普通人，并且对自己和一位创世神命运相连这件事全然不知。这意味着他的生命随时面临一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事的威胁。  
这下，我的弟弟该有的忙了。

Steve的小屋，很久以前。  
“你好，找你商量个事。”  
Steve第一反应是检查自己房子的门是不是坏了。显然没有，他决定暂时对这个出现在自己房间的陌生人不做评论。“什么事？”他站在工作台前，把做了一半的铁剑放在台上。  
陌生人没有眼珠的眼睛嫌弃地打量着Steve身上残缺的铠甲，铁的皮的都有，沾满尘埃和污渍，不知道为什么Steve就是知道他在看。然后陌生人装模作样地低头沉思了一下，从兜里掏出一个箱子放在地上。  
“这是啥？”  
“新手生存套装，”陌生人打开箱子，64个格子里整整齐齐摆着从原木到附魔金苹果的一堆东西，当然大部分Steve并不认识。箱子侧面的夹层里塞着一本小册子，写着《使用指南》，“提供了前期生存所需的所有物资，附魔钻石套什么的也是分分钟，我可以把这个送给你，将来如果你需要，我还可以无偿为你提供所有你需要的物资，有用没用都行。不过，你需要付出少量东西和我交换，别担心！这绝对不是什么亏本买卖。有些东西你可能不认识，我待在这儿给你一一介绍完再走，包教包会。”  
Steve笃定自己是遇上骗子了，他光速把这个卖保险的推出了门。  
半秒钟后，陌生人再次出现在他的房间里。  
“听我说完，我不是卖保险的，不信箱子里的东西你拿来试试。作为交换，你只需要答应我一个小小的要求。”  
“什么要求？”Steve决定听听，他顺手从箱子里摸出一个淡蓝色的球体出来抛着玩儿，“这是什么？”  
“海洋之心。和它旁边放着的鹦鹉螺壳一起能合成——”  
“潮涌核心。”  
“你不是新手么？”陌生人对于被抢话表示不爽。  
“我在冒险者的酒馆里听到的，那里聚集了这片区域里最棒的冒险家，我每天晚上都去喝一杯。只有拥有藏宝图的人才能找到埋藏的宝藏，据说鹦鹉螺壳就更难找到了。当然，这俩暂时都离我很远。”  
“它们现在都在你面前。”  
“可是我真的没有什么能给你的，”Steve环顾自己空空如也的橡木小屋，这只是自己开始探索的第三天，撸树，杀鸡，他活得像探险家里的笑话，“我手里最值钱的就是这把铁剑，还没做完。”  
“哦，那没事。只要你从现在开始不再出门探索，这些就都是你的了。”  
“？我出门探索和你有啥关系？”  
“我要保护你的安全。外面的世界太危险了。”  
Steve感到鸡皮疙瘩噼里啪啦地掉了下来，但是又被一个大男人口口声声说要保护自己的安全这种事勾起了兴趣。  
“我们认识？”  
“我们当然认识。”陌生人一下来了劲，“一开始你有个弟弟，每天黏着你要和你玩，后来他被你亲手送进了地底的牢笼里。不过你应该不记得我了，因为那个把我关进地下的狗比同时也消除了你的记忆。重新自我介绍一下Steve，我叫herobrine。”  
随着一股蜜汁熟悉的感觉，Steve意识到这丫在演戏。但是这股蜜汁熟悉的感觉也让他意识到他们之前可能真的认识。  
“所以就凭这点虚无缥缈的血缘关系，还有是我亲手把你关进地下这个事实，你就决定做个好人保护我一辈子的安全，为此不惜剥夺我出门探索的权利？”  
“你出门探索的目的不都在这个箱子里么？”herobrine焦急地解释，海洋之心和鞘翅在新手生存包里闪闪发光，“你安心在这里生活，保护好自己就可以了。”  
Steve十动然拒。不巧他昨天喝了两杯小酒从探险家酒吧回来时，他那被酒精蒙蔽的大脑里已经被前辈们的冒险故事搅得热血沸腾。就在昨天晚上，他拿出宝贵的三片甘蔗做了几张纸，在那上面一笔一划写下了自己的雄心壮志，从下界到末地，从唤魔师到凋灵，从潮涌核心到信标，他要用自己的剑亲手挑战其中的每一项，然后成为世界上最强的冒险家。  
然后他躺上自己那张破床睡了，做了个甜蜜的梦，僵尸和骷髅在屋外哐哐地敲着他的房门。  
“我是个探险家，herobrine。”Steve真诚地对herobrine解释，“再也不让我出门，生命还有什么意义？如果你再早一天问我，也许我会答应你。谢谢你对我的关心，如果没什么其他事，我要继续加工我的剑了。”  
Herobrine沉默了一下。  
“你不知道你所说的探险有多危险，没有多少人能在见到末影龙以后活着回来。”  
“死在那里也没什么可惜的，我会提前写好葬礼的请柬，当然算上你一份。”  
Herobrine摇摇头。“那好吧，如果你什么时候改变了想法，告诉我。”  
“我怎么找你？”  
“叫我就行了，我能听见。”  
Steve还想继续问，herobrine已经消失了。

第七次尝试  
不知怎的，steve清楚地知道：他被这个狗比软禁了。  
“想不想出去透透风？”herobrine表情甜蜜，配上他那双只有眼白的眼睛就格外惊悚，“不远处有个花园，饭后我们可以去那散心。”  
够了。Steve受够了和herobrine玩这种过家家的小游戏。你在一幢装潢华丽的别墅里醒来，记忆全无，面前立刻有个人冲过来对你说你们相恋许久下个月就是周年纪念日，但同床共枕几周后面对他还硬不起来时你就知道你下半身的重要器官和他的说辞中至少有一个有问题。  
Steve相信是后者，因为herobrine拒绝让他离开别墅超过一公里。当herobrine声情并茂地表示“我只是不想离开你”时，steve的颤抖频率一度能和家里那台老式烘干机一争高下。  
三个月后，steve当着正在陪他散步的herobrine的面跳进了岩浆。

Steve从床上醒来，身边放着一个箱子。他打开箱子，里面放着原木，面包和两个苹果。  
为了充满精力地迎接探险之旅的第一天，他先吃了一个苹果。不远处的密林里若隐若现的人为建筑很快吸引了steve的注意，以至于此刻他为什么记忆一片空白，似乎也不那么重要了。  
他满怀希望地向前走去。

第？次尝试  
Herobrine背对着他。  
“和我说说，你有什么想法。”  
Steve握着钻石剑的手颤抖了一下，“你能看见？”  
“嗯，我能。我不需要用我的眼睛来看东西。”herobrine把目光投向面前空荡荡的墙壁，视线却已经触及雪地的边缘，“我能看到你，steve，背后藏着那把剑…你想做什么？”  
“谈条件。Herobrine，你打算把我关在这里多久？”  
“嗯！让我想想。到我们俩都死了的时候。”  
“……”  
“Steve，我恳请你不要把这当成一种折磨，我只是为了保护你——我们共同的安全。”  
“那有一点你做错了：你应该从我出生时就把我关在这里，告诉我这就是世界的全部，而不是等我已经走过了那么多河流和海洋以后。”  
Herobrine腹诽说这种事我已经试过了，照样没有用，你个骗子。  
Steve把长剑对准了自己的心脏，他特地找了一个绝对能一击致命的角度。  
“放我出去，或者我们一起死在这里。”  
Herobrine叹了口气，“那我猜我们没什么好谈的了？”  
Steve没动。  
“好吧，好吧。闭上你的眼睛，传送过程可能有一点不适。”  
Steve陷入了一片黑暗。

Steve在一片草地上醒来，身边放着一个箱子。他打开箱子，里面放着原木，面包和两个苹果。  
崭新的世界！他对眼前的一切都充满了希望和好奇。应该从哪里开始：或许我应该先做一些工具？或者火把？那里有一个村落！过去看看似乎是不错的选择。  
他满怀希望地向前走去。

暮色森林，不久之前。  
“放我下去！”  
“下去？”herobrine尖刻的笑了一声，“你想把我们俩一起害死在这里吗？steve，你不是刚出生的孩子了，事到如今，你不会还以为就凭你那一点点努力就能莫名其妙成为最著名的冒险家吧？”  
“我不需要你的帮助就可以走到那里。我不需要这条该死的——龙——”  
末影龙低声发出一声不满的吼叫。  
他们乘着末影龙穿行在积雨云上方，地面的风景在晦暗的云层下飞速掠过。  
“得了吧，承认那就是你该死的自尊心。但那是个骗局！看看啊，你就是想证明之前没我你也能做得一样好，可是你的名望，财富，经历，全都是掺了水的，因为永远有个人在你身后跑前跑后，就为了保护你的生命安全！”  
探险家脸上浮现出痛苦的表情。  
“steve，steve，是不是人们的夸赞太好听，你当真了？觉得靠一己之力就能探索危险的暮色森林？承认自己之前一直开着作弊模式，真有那么难？”  
“住口！”steve猛地把herobrine从龙身上推了下去。  
他光速后悔了。他可能会伤到herobrine，心理意义上那种。  
几秒后，herobrine从龙翼的边缘浮了上来。  
“不打算道个歉？”  
“…对不起。刚才，还有之前的事。”  
“别指望我会原谅你。”  
“……。”steve又搞不懂他了，“那你呢？我是说，你是不是也应该表达一下啥的？比如，之前为什么消除我的记忆？”  
“因为我告诉了你我唯一的弱点，而你却根本不值得拥有这些。”

Notch的住处。  
“我不认为，”herobrine脸上显示出疲于奔命的憔悴，“看着你亲手创造出来的弟弟在永无止境的循环中受折磨是一件很值得消遣的事。”  
“哦，herobrine，世间的一切都是我亲手创造的，我不可能为每一个生灵的不幸而感到忧虑。但是我不得不指出，最近你的创造力稍显匮乏。”  
“你是在夸我么？”  
“Steve在杀死自己这方面向来没什么新意可言。但你，我的弟弟，从出生就是天才的演员和剧作家，你从前向他提出了那么多诱人的条件，变换了无数套说辞，就为了让steve留在你精心准备的温室里，有时候言辞恳切得让我都觉得心动。”  
Herobrine没有指责他偷换概念，尽管notch显而易见已经把观赏他和steve间旷日持久的拉锯战当成了某种娱乐活动。  
“但是最近，你是不是有点不耐烦了？”  
“不好意思让你觉得无聊了，但是把一件毫无希望成功的事尝试一千遍，你也会不耐烦的。”herobrine心力交瘁地靠在沙发上，“为什么不直接杀了他？就这样，一个小小的指令——啪！steve和herobrine就一起从你的完美世界里消失了。”  
“这是创世神的怜悯。”  
Herobrine简直出离愤怒，他太有理由感到愤怒了。他的哥哥，伟大的创世神notch，因创生时有意无意的小bug让他完美的人生中拥有了不应存在的附属品。与他生死相连的另一个独立个体，弱不禁风的普通人，一无所知，一无所有（此形容略有偏颇，steve事实上是大陆上最优秀的探险家之一），每天的爱好就是把自己往悬崖和火堆里扔。  
Notch是怎么说的？“当你给了一个人无限的力量，那么总要给他装一个开关吧。”  
去你妈的开关，你怎么不给自己的秃头装一个开关。  
Herobrine怒火中烧地从桌上抄起一个快吃完的苹果。这回他没有瞄准后脑勺，苹果核精准无误地砸中了notch的脸。  
这是创世神的残忍：我拥有三个世界，却永远无法获得自由。  
“herobrine，”notch的声音平静无波，“乱扔垃圾不好。”  
“关你p事！”

林地府邸。  
“我觉得我们可以去暮色森林碰碰运气，那里既不是notch的世界，也不是你的世界。”  
Herobrine回馈以一个嘲讽的笑容。  
“先知steve又有什么高见？”  
“我那个梦——梦里我们在暮色森林，我手里有一份地图，上面圈出了暮色恶魂的位置。”  
Herobrine沉思了一下。  
“notch确实和我提过类似的传说：暮色恶魂的眼泪能融化它的持有者想要融化的一切东西，但要付出相应代价。”  
“值得一试，不是么？”  
“地图呢？我们不可能靠自己的双脚走到那里。”  
“为什么不行？这就是我每天在做的事，你难道不想体验一下。”  
“steve——”herobrine甜蜜地拉长声音，“你是在邀请我和你一起冒险吗？”

现在。  
Herobrine注视着下方的云层。  
“会成功吗？”  
“没准呢，总比什么也不做好。”  
“你说，它会要什么代价？notch说过，使用恶魂的眼泪要付出相应的代价。”  
“我不知道。但是如果觉得不值得，你就拒绝。”  
“然后继续和你玩这个没有止境的游戏？”steve难得在herobrine脸上看到这种不知所措、快要哭出来的表情，“但是说到底，我们在和它交换什么？”  
高塔从深渊森林的边缘缓缓显现，空气中隐约传来恶魂的嚎叫声，steve从靠在一起的肩膀上感觉到herobrine在发抖。  
“自由。”

末影龙悬停在和暮色恶魂同样高度的空中，恶魂停止了游动，冲herobrine投来好奇的一瞥。尽管暮色森林并不是herobrine统治的领域，但亡灵生物对他有天然的亲近。  
“我来寻求帮助。我是一个被诅咒的人，请用你的眼泪帮帮我。”  
“你想要什么？”  
“从出生以来，我的生死就连接在另一个人身上，这让我，”他瞥了一眼steve，补上，“我们，永远没法自由地做想做的事。”  
恶魂若有所思地点了点头。  
“眼泪可以融化你们之间的链接，但作为代价，你，”它看着steve，“你将不再是世界上最伟大的冒险家，你将失去所有的财富，经历和对世界的了解，重新开始。而你，”它把目光投向herobrine，“下界的王啊，你将失去皇冠和宫殿，下界的生灵们要粉碎你的王冠，把你的王座从高处推下，让你的宫殿在烈焰中烧毁。”  
选择简单到不需要花太多时间去犹豫。  
“我同意。”他期待用自己的双脚踏遍这片大地上的峡谷和遗迹，探索未知领域的旅途，如果有一天他遭遇不测，那他愿意坦然死去。  
“我同意。”王座和宫殿？herobrine几乎在心里大笑起来，神不会死，也不需要王冠。  
天空突然灰暗下来，四周电闪雷鸣，暴雨如注。雨水浇灭了高塔上燃烧着的烈火。在岩石上激起的蒸汽很快消散在雨雾中。恶魂发出刺耳的哭声，无形的锁链应声而落，末影龙展开遮天蔽日的双翼，两人从暮色森林中坠落。  
在坠落的前一刻，herobrine抓住了steve的手。

3.  
森林的边缘有一幢房子，三层小楼，栖息在树干上的萤火虫点亮永不消逝的暮色，天花板用自身的光线模拟昼夜的变换，屋内的环境如同一个不应该存在于此地的幻梦，又似乎只有“神迹”二字能够解释。厚实的窗帘，羊毛地毯，墙壁中央的壁炉向架置其上的油画蒸腾着融融暖意。娱乐设施一应俱全，从美食到影片应有尽有，整箱的绿宝石像盐那样随意地堆在墙角。  
Steve推开门，herobrine正靠在沙发上打游戏，看到来客便关掉了显示屏，把目光投到探险家身上，上上下下打量了一番。  
附魔钻石套，鞘翅，潮涌核心，暮色全境的地图。  
“不错嘛，”herobrine毫不吝惜夸奖，“我以为你在来我这儿之前就死了。”  
“在到之前我也担心过，或许算是幸运之神眷顾。”  
“嗯，”herobrine眯起眼，“幸运药水？”  
“别扫兴。”  
两人在一张小桌边坐下来，天花板模拟出夏日午后灿烂阳光，herobrine在旁边架了个bbq，效果拔群。  
“接下来去哪？”  
“极光塔，莲花沼泽，迷宫…我刚来到暮色森林，我先来找了你。”  
“哦，”herobrine挑眉，“挺好。”  
“你在下界，”steve把铁签上的肉串翻面，herobrine坐在一旁托着腮，空闲的一只手随便往上面撒点调料，“他们真的粉碎了你的王冠，把你的王座从高处推下？”  
“也没有。”herobrine看着烤架上飘出的火星子出神，“我知道暮色恶魂说的是真的，所以…”  
“…所以？”  
“所以我压根就没有回去。”  
两人都笑了起来。  
“我过得很好，steve。这一杯敬你。”  
Steve举起凭空盛满了红酒的杯子，“敬新生活。”他说。  
他知道：他们都不用对对方说谢谢。

尾声  
“冒险者的酒馆里还是不会提到herobrine的名字。有关他的传说，似乎仍然是一个谜，是冒险家们永恒的尝试，却又是一个禁区。只有我知道，herobrine和这个世界上的所有普通人是那么的相似，他和他们一样，渴望着生命，爱和自由。”


End file.
